


Cherry

by FlerghFood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Multi, Omega Verse, im so sorry, this is the most self indlugent and badly written thing on this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlerghFood/pseuds/FlerghFood
Summary: ABO  Alpha Kylo X Fat Original Character ft. more self indulgent things that shouldn't go together
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, luke - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Please take this taste of the crazy that is about to come

“You know I can help you with it this time right?” Rey wiped the ink away from her skin while looking up through her lashes at the Omega who was squirming in the chair. Weather it from the leftover sting from the tattoo or her incoming heat no one was sure. Violet let out a huff and rolled her eyes- Alphas they could be so, so, insistent- pushy- demanding. But Rey was always so good to her, she shook her head and relaxed.


End file.
